


Hello, Goodbye

by urbambii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Misunderstandings, Multi, Relationship Issues, Romance, Slice of Life, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbambii/pseuds/urbambii
Summary: One day, Yuuri sends a message to a wrong number by accident and then one thing leads to another, which is just the beginning of unexpected events in life of his and the others around him. How it will affect on them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I am very happy that you're here.  
> English isn't my native. I have no beta. Reviews are more than welcome.  
> Enjoy!

The moment he woke up, he knew. _I’m gonna be late_ , he thought to himself. Opening his eyes, he tried to stand up from bed, but with a loud groan he decided that it will be safer to just sit up. The headache was the worst one he had in a while.

“I’m never drinking with Phichit again...” he said as he reached to a night stand next to the bed to pick up his glasses. Unfortunately, they were not there, so besides he took his phone.  What he saw on the screen, it awakened him completely. Three missed calls and two text messages from Dani, his girlfriend. He groaned again, this time after seeing what time it was.

He decided that he will deal with Dani later, the most important thing to him now was to find the phone number to the person with whom he had to meet almost half an hour ago. “I’m surprised he didn’t cancel our meeting yet” Yuuri murmured as he stood up, this time successfully.

Still holding the phone in his left hand, he began to flip papers on his messy desk. “Thank God” he said when he saw a little white business card lying on the corner of the desk _. Please, don’t kill me_ , passed through his mind when he dialed the number. No one answered, so he tried again. And again. Glancing at the watch, he wrote a quick message. Then reaching for the clothes he prepared with Dani the night before he was out with Phichit for drinks, he ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

“Victor” not opening her eyes, she shook his arm gently. Why his phone is so loud? “ _Victor_ ” she tried again, this time harder. She didn’t understand what he said to her, his words were drowned out by the pillow. “Oh, for God’s sake!” she said turning over to her back, reaching over Victor for his phone. It vibrated so much that it almost fell to the floor from the bed. She had no idea how it didn’t wake Victor up when it was so close to his ear, next to his head.

The moment she had it in her hand, the person on the other side stopped calling. Rolling her eyes, she wanted to put it back, but then the phone lit up again, showing a new message. “Victor” she tried to shook him again and saw that it worked. The men turned to her, rubbing his eyes from sleep. “Do you have any meetings today? I though it was your day off” she said, handing him the phone with the opened message.

Mon 27 Feb [9:37am]  
_Good morning! I truly am sorry for being late to our meeting. In an unexpected moment, my car broke down. But I’m on my way! I should be there around half an hour. I apologize once again._

“Because it is” Victor read a text with confused look on his face, rising to a sitting position. “I have no idea who it is” he said, starting to typing a reply. “There’s no signature” with that, he send the message, tossing his phone to the pillow.

“Now,” he said with a smirk, reaching for his girlfriend “can we say good morning properly?”

“Ugh, _pas ça_ , you know I hate your morning breath” she laughed, sitting on his lap and covering Victor’s mouth with her hand.

“I love it when you’re talking in French to me, _lyubov’ moya_ ” he said through her fingers, then placing soft kisses on her chin.

“Even when I refuse your kiss?” she laughed again, which sounded like a giggle this time.

“Always” he said, hugging her small figure close to him. She put her head on his arm and Victor though that with Aubrey next to him, he can get used to waking up early.

* * *

On his way to the bathroom, Yuuri stopped by the door of his best friend’s room and knocked loudly. “Phichit!” he shouted, hoping that their neighbors were awake already. “Phichit, get up!” when he heared the groan from his roommate, he rushed to the bathroom again.

“Why you have to be so loud?” Phichit asked, sticking his head through the door. 

“Because I overslept!” Yuuri screamed, his voice was muffled by the water stream. 

“Oh, damn, what hour is it?” the younger boy asked, stretching his arms while going to the area that was supposed to be their kitchen.

The apartment Phichit and Yuuri lived in was really small, but they didn’t mind that. Over the years they made this place a very personal one. Both of them were from Asia, but from different countries and they decided that they will always try to bring something back with them when they were in their homelands. It reminded them of home and it was a cheap way to decorate the space, something that definitely was good for them, since Phichit was still in college, only working at weekends and Yuuri graduating in management, but still struggling with finding a full time job.

The wall above the TV was filled with a variety of souvenirs from Thailand. The pictures shown places that Phichit loved the most. He would like to see them once with Yuuri when they got the chance.

From the coffee table the kokeshi dolls were watching them. They were made from wood and Phichit's girlfriend always liked their colorful looks. Yuuri got a few from his friends in Japan.  A small figure of Buddha looked ridiculous among them and every person that saw it for the first time was complaining about it. And Mari, Yuuris’ older sister, always asked to put “this  whole thing” somewhere else while she was visiting them, because the dolls frightened her since childhood. But Yuuri and Phichit didn’t care what the others said, they though it was cool in some way and they liked how it represented them and their friendship somehow.

After a few minutes of fussing with the coffee maker, Phichit made his way to the sofa with two mugs in his hands and placed them carefully next to the dolls.

“Eh, you always creep me out” Phichit reached his hand to one of the dolls and turned her over. He really loved the others, but this was an exception. In that moment, Yuuri came out from the bathroom.

“Did you enjoyed your shower?” Phichit asked his friend, trying not to laugh. Yuuri was so stressed that he didn’t saw that buttons on his white shirt were placed wrong.

“I texted them I will be late” Yuuri said running a hand through his hair. “Did you saw my glasses?” he started to looking around.

“Yeah, they are on the cabinet in the hallway.” He answered. “I will get them, you go for your bag. You packed it yesterday, right?” Phichit reached Yururis’ glasses from its case and started to clean them with a piece of cloth that was inside.

Yuuri rushed from his room, putting on his suit jacket over his right arm with the bag in left hand. “Fortunately, yes.” Yuuri said when his friend pulled his glasses on his nose for him. “How do I look?” he asked when he put the shoes on.

“Handsome and professionally” Phichit said with a very serious look on his face.

“I start to regret that I’m friends with you” standing up, Yuuri put his coat and a scraf on almost in one motion.

“Text me when it’s over” Phichit said when Yuuri hung the black bag on his shoulder.

“Okay” his friend replied, closing the door behind him.

After that Phichit let out a sigh and placed himself on the couch again. He reached for one of the mugs, the yellow one with hamsters on it – he got it from his girlfriend when they had their one month anniversary – and started to drink his coffee.  It was delicious and helped him to be more awake almost immediately.

With the other hand, he reached for his phone from the front pocket in his sweatpants and he began to view the photos from the last week’s party. He still could not believe that Yuuri doesn’t remember anything of what happened. Phichit thought that they should do that again. Drunk Yuuri was his favorite Yuuri.

The boy also checked his Instagram feed. Scrolling through pictures that his friends posted, he liked some of them and left a few comments. He was typing as most heart emojis as he could under the selfie that Claudia updated couple of minutes ago and suddenly he jumped when he felt vibrations under his left thigh. Standing up, he placed his mug and phone on the coffee table. He wasn’t surprised at all when he saw his best friend’s phone lying on the couch.

He reached for it when it started vibrating again. The screen popped a picture of Yuuri and his girlfriend in a hug. Phichit decided to answer her call.

“Hello, Dani!” he said with a smile. 

“Phichit?” she sounded confused. “Where’s Yuuri?” she asked. 

“He left for his interview some time ago” he answered, thinking about what he should say to her. “He was so stressed that he forgot to take his phone with him.” _Yuuri would do the same for me_ , Phichit thought. 

“Oh, that’s good. I was trying to call him a few times but he didn’t pick up, I was afraid he overslept” Phichit heared relief in her voice. 

“Yuuri and oversleeping?” he acted surprised. “Of course not! We both know him to well, Dani, he wouldn’t do that” Phichit almost laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right” she said and Phichit could feel her smile over the phone. “Anyway, thanks for answering. Please, tell Yuuri to call me when he will be back.” 

“Of course” he answered. They said their goodbye’s and Phichit headed over to Yuuris’ room to put his friend’s phone on the desk. 

“Oh, my friend, what you would do without me...” he said out loud as he enterned the bathroom.

* * *

It was almost 10:00 am when Antonio cursed to himself, tapping the steering wheel of the car. He got stuck in the traffic jam and now was late to his meeting. He took his phone and dialed the number which he tried to reach for  several times now. He heard the voicemail again.

“What a great way to start your new business” Antonio said under his breath.

Putting the phone away, he decided to check the papers again. Katsuki Yuuri seemed like a good candidate. He ended his degree with high grades and even finished several useful courses. His skills could help Antonio manage many thing in his company. Plus, he was Sara’s friend and from his girlfriend he knew that the boy took things seriously. 

When he saw that the car in front of him moved, he put the papers to their place at the passenger seat and did the same. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was not far away from the place where he was supposed to meet with Yuuri. Antonio hoped that the boy was still there waiting for him, despite their problem with communication.

He parked his car near the café. Taking his things, Antonio went toward the entrance of the small building. When he walked past the window, he looked inside and saw the boy in a suit with black hair sitting at the one of the tables. He pushed the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yuuri held the door for the older men when cold wind hit his face.

“I really look forward to start the job soon, Antonio.” Yuuri said.

Their conversation went very well,  both men agreed on at many topics related to Antonio’s business. Yuuri even suggested some things that they could do and the older men was delighted.

“I will e-mail you details when I will be home” Antonio said to him when they walked toward the place he parked. “We can sign the papers next Friday, what do you think?” he asked Yuuri when he opened the door from the driver’s side of his car.

“Of course” Yuuri answered clutching the strap of his bag with both hands. 

Antonio smiled at him in response “Are you sure you don’t want a ride home? It really isn’t a problem for me” he said when he was about to get inside. 

“Yes, besides I have to do a few things on the way back” Yuuri answered. 

“Okay then. See you soon, partner.”Antonio smiled at him. 

“Please, tell Sara I said hi” Yuuri asked with a small bow. Then he watched Antonio starting his car and when he pulled away, he headed the opposite direction.

* * *

Passing through the streets of Detroit, Yuuri thought about his current situation. He was pleased that his interview went the way he wanted. He was very anxious about it. And also very scared to meet with Antonio Moshella. Yuuri never saw him in person until this day and only heared about him from Sara’s stories. They started their relationship some months before Sara went to America with her twin brother, Michele. When she was studying in Detroit, Antonio was still in Italy, doing the same thing as her. 

His thoughts immediately went to Dani. Yuuri felt remorse. He was mad at himself that he forgot to take his phone with him, he really wanted to call his girlfriend right now and thank her for everything. She helped him a lot in preparing to today’s conversation. 

Yuuri was also thinking of how he could manage working for Antonio and at the rink at the same time. He didn’t want to give up his ice skating lessons. He really liked the small group of children who were his students. Some of them had some true talents and it was pleasure to help them discover it. They helped him to stick to his favorite sport that he loved since he was a teenager. 

Before he went to the bus stop, Yuuri stopped at one of the shops he passed by. _She would like something like this_ , he thought before he pushed the doors.

* * *

After dinner with Phichit and Claudia, Yuuri excused himself and went to his room. Claudia offered that they could watch some movies or TV shows together, but he was tired from the events of the day and wanted some sleep before his date with Dani tonight. 

Besides, the couple didn’t seen each other in past few weeks and Yuuri wanted to give them some private time. Yuuri knew that Phichit was very thankful for it. Congratulating him again, they wished him sweet dreams as well. He smiled at that and said “Thank you”, then he grabbed his bag from the floor and went to his bedroom. 

Closing the door behind him, Yuuri decided to change into some more comfortable clothes. Tossing his white shirt at the back of his desk chair, he  put simple t-shirt through his head. Same thing with his pants and now he was laying on his bed. It never been that soft like right now. 

Pulling the glasses from his face, he put them carefully on the nightstand. When his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, he sighed. After some minutes he turned to the left, then to the right. Turning on his back again, he reached for his phone. 

When he was reading Twitter, he realized that he still didn’t respond to the text he got back from the wrong number. Opening his messages, he read it for a few times before starting to type the answer. 

Mon 27 Feb [9:49am]  
Hi, that’s no problem. Please, take care of your problem first. We can move it to another day. Although I think it might be some mistake, because I don’t think that I have any meetings today. Nikiforov. 

Yuuri groaned and rubbed his eyes. He should apologize for the misunderstanding he did. And for keeping this person in waiting. Not some couple of minutes, but actually a whole day. Yuuri felt ashamed.  

Mon 27 Feb [3:23pm]  
_Hello. I’m sorry to keep you waiting whole day. Yes, it was a mistake. I typed the number wrong. So, sorry again._  

When he was about to put the phone back, it dinged and showed a new message. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:25pm]  
Can happen to anyone. At least I hope ur car is okay and you got to ur meeting on time..?

Yuuri blinked. Once. Twice. Then his fingers started to writing a reply. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:26pm]  
_Actually, I don’t own a car. I overslept almost half an hour and kind of panicked._

He was happy that he didn’t send it to Antonio. The men offered him a job and Yuuri would feel terrible with lying to him. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:29pm]  
(*≧艸≦)

When Yuuri saw the answer, he couldn’t belive it. It was an emoji. An emoji face. Laughing. At him. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:29pm]  
_Whats so funny?_ _  
_

Before he could think, he send a question. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:30pm]  
Sorry. It was funny, that’s all.

Mon 27 Feb [3:30pm]  
Anyway, what about a meeting?? 

Mon 27 Feb [3:31pm]  
_Meeting?_

Mon 27 Feb [3:32pm]  
Don’t answer a question with another one. (-_-)ゞ゛ 

Mon 27 Feb [3:35pm]  
_Sry. It was good. But I’m still surprised I got this job._

He had no idea why he was telling it all to a stranger, but he was to tired to actually think about it. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:36pm]  
Congratz! ೕ(･ㅂ･ ) U should celebrate /w friends. Drinks and all. U know.  

Mon 27 Feb [3:37pm]  
_Before I do, I need some sleep. So bye._

It was a bit rude from him, but Yuuris’ eyes almost closed. He put his phone to the charger and when his head was on the pillow again, he was already asleep. He didn’t heard a new message. 

Mon 27 Feb [3:40pm]  
Sleep good! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas ça - from french not this  
> lyubov’ moya - from russian my love
> 
> So here we are.  
> The first chapter is to show you how I'm going to write the rest of this story. What do you think?  
> Also, some of the next chapters are going to introduce everyone, so they're going to be more like this one. Well, almost everyone. I'm really excited! I hope you will love my OC's just like me. Especially Dani, she's my precious child. Don't forget that my main goal is Victuuri, but I wanted some backstory and here it is.  
> After that, we will move to the plot which I'm still writing out. When I'll be past this, I think I will know how long this story is going to be and then I'll set the number of chapters.  
> Oh, and I will try to update this once a week, maybe every two weeks. English is not my first language and it takes me a little longer to write since I must translate everything on my own. Fortunately, I love it with all my heart. You have no idea. If I could I would marry this laungauge, LOL.  
> Please, tell me your opinions! On everything, like I said at the beginning, since English isn't my native and I would LOVE some tips on how to write, my grammar etc. I adore English and I want to learn a lot about it, because [maybe] in a few months I will be studying it to become a translator someday... Insane!!  
> Thank you for your time. I hope to see you soon.  
> xoxo,  
> bambii


End file.
